L'adolescence, âge bête
by Kalas1209
Summary: Adolescence: Nom féminin. Période de la vie entre l'enfant et l'âge adulte, pendant laquelle se produit la puberté et se forme la pensée abstraite... Suite de "Enfance, innocence ou pas"


_**L'Adolescence, âge bête?**_

_**Résumé:**_ _Nom féminin. Période de la vie entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte, pendant laquelle se produit la puberté et se forme la pensée abstraite…_

* * *

Le vieil homme fixa un jeune homme assis à l'autre bout d'une longue table en chêne massif. Il haussa un sourcil critique. Ce morv… euh, cet enfant si adorable…avait vraiment un goût merdique niveau vestimentaire… Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose sur ses bras?! Et puis ces espèces de triangles bleus sur ses joues…! Rah…! Et puis il ne pouvait pas changer de couleur de cheveux?! Enfin…

Voltaire Hiwatari soupira intérieurement. C'était déjà un miracle que son _cheeeeeeeer_ petit-fils soit devenu tel qu'il est… En effet, Kai Hiwatari, héritier de cette noble famille, avait perdu la mémoire lorsqu'il avait cinq ou six ans. Il ne se rappelait plus trop. Et depuis ce jour bénit, l'enfant était devenu plus docile. Ou presque. Il y avait bien sûr eut quelques petits débordement, mais il avait réussit à le maintenir sous contrôle. Kai avait maintenant quinze…ou quatorze? Non, quinze. Enfin, peut-être… Bref! Son petit-fils était en âge de se gérer tout seul! Il n'avait commis que deux ou trois âneries depuis environ dix ans. Âneries que Voltaire Hiwatari passait bien entendu sous silence. Inutile de se rappeler le douloureux souvenir de sa chute dans l'escalier principale du manoir…ou encore celui où le bambin, âgé de huit ans, avait malencontreusement mis le feu à sa collection d'œuvres d'art…

Heureusement, ce temps était révolu.

Kai était devenu exactement comme il l'avait souhaité: un jeune homme froid, autoritaire, renfermé, sans aucun sans de l'humour, méprisant et méprisable, calculateur; quoiqu'il l'avait toujours été dans un certain sens; et surtout, obéissant. Un bon toutou en somme.

Alors, le fait qu'il est gardé une certaine excentricité…Bon, il pouvait fermer les yeux dessus. Pour le moment.

Quoiqu'il en soit, son petit-fils était devenu un grand beybladeur. Suffisamment puissant pour lui ramener ce qu'il voulait. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui Kai avait perdu contre un avorton stupide aux cheveux bleus. Voltaire aurait dû le punir mais… disons qu'une occasion en or s'était présentée. Ce vieil idiot de Dickenson avait prévu de former une équipe qui représenterait le Japon à travers le monde. Il avait également tenu à ce que Kai en soit le capitaine.

C'était parfait! Sa future conquête du monde était pour bientôt! Grâce à cette équipe de minables, son petit-fils allait pouvoir lui ramener toute la puissance qu'il désirait! Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Se reprenant, le vieil homme parla pour la première fois depuis le début du dîner.

**« -J'espère que tu as compris ce que j'attends de toi, Kai? »**

Le jeune homme reposa lentement ses couverts, s'essuya le coin de la bouche du bout de sa serviette blanche puis sortit de table sans un mot.

**« -Ne me déçoit pas.** Reprit le patriarche.

**-…Oui, grand-père. »**

Il sortit puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que le vieux pouvait être barbant! _Fais ci! Fais ça! Blablabla… _Il pouvait pas changer de disque? Celui-ci commençait à être rayé. Le jeune Hiwatari soupira en entrant dans ses quartiers. Enfin… Il y avait un point positif à toute cette histoire… Kai sourit d'un air machiavélique. Oh que oui, il l'a tenait sa vengeance! Le moment était enfin arrivé! Son taré de grand-père allait payé pour toutes ses années d'endoctrinement et pour l'odieux meurtre de Yoyo!

Kai n'avait jamais perdu la mémoire. Ce n'était qu'une mascarade dissimulant son grand projet. Le petit être adorable qu'il était à cet époque criait vengeance. Le vieux voulait plus de puissances? Parfait. Il allait lui en donner, de la puissance…

Oui, Kai Hiwatari était quelqu'un de quelque peu rancunier.

On ne s'en prend pas à une pauvre peluche innocente sans en payer le prix.

Yoyo le Lapin n'avait rien demandé, lui!

Le beybladeur se dirigea vers son armoire. L'ouvrant, il fouilla un peu dans le fond avant d'en sortir une très vieille peluche recousue de toutes parts, devenue grisâtre par le temps. Le malheureux jouet n'avait presque plus de mousse; il était tout maigre maintenant; et en plus il lui manquait un œil… Ah, il en avait vécu des choses, le doudou! De nombreuses confidences sur l'oreiller, des pleurs… Surtout lorsque son jeune possesseur avait été traîné de force dans ce pays: Voltaire Hiwatari, craignant qu'au contact d'un certain rouquin, son cher petit protégé ne retrouve la mémoire qu'il n'avait jamais perdu, avait décidé de s'installer dans une quelconque ville du Japon.

En plus, le pays était plus chaud et le vieux commençait à avoir des douleurs articulaires en hivers… Pas à cause de l'âge. Non, non.

Et puis, un jour, son maître s'était sentit trop _âgé_ pour avoir encore un doudou et l'avait purement et simplement planquer dans l'armoire.

Triste fin pour un doudou.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations!

Kai devait se préparer: sa nouvelle petite équipe partait dès le lendemain pour la Chine. Oh joie! Il allait devoir prendre l'avion. Il détestait l'avion! Mais bon, ça, il n'allait certainement pas le montrer. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était fier dans son éducation, c'était que désormais il était capable de maîtriser ses sentiments. C'était très utile! Il pouvait penser n'importe quoi, personne ne le saurait jamais!

Tout en faisant son sac de voyage, Kai repensa à son match d'aujourd'hui. Il avait perdu. Dranzer avait refusé de continuer à se battre et s'était lui-même éjecté, laissant ainsi la victoire à cet idiot de Tyson. Bah, qu'il pense ce qu'il veut! Kai savait pourquoi son ami avait fait ça: ces dernières années, Kai n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Il s'en prenait aux plus faibles et avait pris la grosse tête. Hm, il allait devoir corriger tout ça. Intérieurement, il remercia son spectre de lui avoir ouvert les yeux.

Il l'adorait, son spectre. Depuis le premier jour où il était entré dans sa vie: le jour où lui et son ami Tala Ivanov avaient fait cramé les vêtements d'un certain Boris. Le dit Bobo n'avait jamais crut que l'enfant était devenu miraculeusement amnésique. C'est qu'il avait l'œil, le bougre! Mais pas Voltaire.

L'espoir fait vivre.

Kai esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il se glissait sous ses draps.

Les jours à venir allaient être…amusants.

* * *

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Pas un nuage, pas de Tyson aux environs… Ca aurait été parfait si l'avion n'était pas sur le point de décoller! Kai grogna: cet imbécile savait décidément comment attirer l'attention sur lui. Même son pote à lunettes et le p'tit blond étaient déjà là. Soudain il arriva dans l'avion, essoufflé, et s'excusa pour son retard.

_« Ben voyons… Et maintenant il va nous dire qu'il zappé sa brosse à dents… »_

L'avion décolla.

**« -Ah! Attendez! J'ai oublié ma brosse à dents! » **S'écria le jeune garçon à la casquette.

_« Ben t'en rachètera une, crétin… Non mais qu'est-ce que je fais là?? Ah oui, je venge Yoyo. »_

Le voyage fut assez…mouvementé. Kai, assit à l'écart des gosses, euh, de ses coéquipiers, ne cessait de se prendre la tête avec Tyson. Ce glouton de service était réellement stupide. Un exemple?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à dire était « _c'est ça la Chine? »_

_« Non, non, c'est l'Angleterre… Tu vois pas, y a Big Ben là-bas… Crétin. »_

Ah, et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier le petit vieux qui les avait tous joyeusement recruté: Mister D.

A prononcé _« Di » _et non pas _« Dé »_…

Bref, Monsieur Dickenson, lui, avait l'air particulièrement ravi. Il leur avait dégoté une jolie suite contenant un immense salon et une grande chambre avec des lits doubles.

_« -Oh, joie! J'vais devoir dormir avec quelqu'un… J'ai le droit à un joker? »_

Dès cette découverte, Tyson avait voulu faire une p'tite sieste. Sûrement histoire de tester le matelas… Kai avait protesté. Il ne fallait pas oublié que son rôle de capitaine était avant tout de les entraîner. Mais évidemment, c'était sans compter sur l'andouille qui lui servait désormais de souffre douleur, euh, de coéquipier.

…

**« -Pourquoi tu n'essaie pas de sourire Kai? C'est parce que tu porte un appareil dentaire? »**

_« Et pourquoi tu n'essaie pas de te servir de ta cervelle? On te l'a enlevé à la naissance? »_

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait. Tyson s'était jeté sur l'un des lits, vite rejoins par Max.

**« -Pourquoi je suis venu ici? Je ne suis pas un baby-sitter…** Râla Kai pour lui-même.

**-Ouin ouin! Tu veux bien me border et me lire une histoire? » **Mima Tyson pendant que Max riait doucement.

_« Mais bien sûûûr… Et je t'apporte un verre de lait chaud aussi tant que j'y suis? Tsss… Attends un peu. Tu perds rien pour attendre. »_

* * *

Plus tard, dans la journée, Mister D. les invita tous au restaurant. Et oui, pour parler du tournois. Le déjeuné était particulièrement savoureux: surtout le crabe farci. Kai adorait le crabe farci. Il s'avéra que leur serveur n'était autre que Ray. Une autre recrue… Bon, celui-là semblait déjà un peu plus posé que les autres. C'était rassurant. A la fin de son service, le jeune chinois s'installa à table avec eux et le vieil homme commença à leur expliquer ce pourquoi ils étaient tous réuni.

_« -Du genre on est pas au courant… »_

Ah et puis, les règles du tournois, fallait peut-être pas les oublier.

_« -Ouais, super! Trois qui jouent et le remplaçant qui glandouille… J'peux être celui qui glandouille? Pas envie de jouer contre des amateurs. Déjà que je me retrouve dans une équipe de gamins… Tiens, il a l'air de faire bon dehors. J'ferais bien un p'tit tour… Allez, on sort l'excuse bidon mais qui marche à tout les coups. »_

**« -Faire équipe avec ces gamins ? »**

_« Et allez! Voilà les petits qui tentent de me retenir. Non, mais, ça va, hein? J'suis grand, j'ai pas besoin de vous. »_

Il sortit prendre l'air. Bien sûr, cette histoire de travail d'équipe le tracassait un peu. Faire équipe? Il l'avait toujours joué solo et maintenant il devait _faire équipe_? Pfff…

* * *

Kai marcha longtemps à travers les rues de la ville. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait! Le soleil se couchait déjà. Pendant sa balade, il avait eut le temps de réfléchir. Après tout, une équipe, c'était pas si mal…

Alors qu'il errait dans une ruelle, il entendit non loin des voix et le crissement familier de toupies tournant dans une arène métallique. Il s'approcha silencieusement. C'est alors qu'il aperçut ses petits guignols personnels autours d'une espèce de coupelle avec des anses sur les côtés. Tyson livrait un match contre un type bizarre qui se baladait torse nu.

_« -J'sais pas s'il est au courrant, mais les magasins de fringues, ça existe… Bon voyons voir comment se débrouille Tyson. Hm, mouais… Il se sert toujours pas de sa tête. Ah? C'est fini? Déjà? Mais c'est un nul son adversaire! Hm? »_

Soudain, une toupie violette fendit l'air et s'attaqua directement à celle de Tyson qui tournait encore dans l'arène improvisée. Ray se serait pris Dragoon de plein fouet si une autre toupie bleue n'était pas intervenue.

**« -Kai! » **S'exclamèrent les garçons.

_« Non mais je rêve, là! C'est qui l'abrutit qui s'en prend à MON équipe?! »_

Un ricanement au-dessus d'eux s'éleva. Tranquillement assis sur le rebord d'un petit immeuble, un gamin pas plus haut que trois pommes les toisait. D'en bas, on ne percevait que sa silhouette et ses cheveux verts. Il s'entretint un moment avec le perdant, à propos d'une certaine équipe…Les White quelque chose… Kai n'avait pas réellement écouté. En fait, il s'en foutait un peu.

_« -Bon, on rentre? J'ai faim. »_

Le garçon aux cheveux verts attachés en queue de cheval, descendit de son perchoir.

_« Tient? Ray a l'air de le connaître… Intéressant. »_

**« -Ray? Tu sais qui est ce gars? » **Demanda Tyson.

_« Mais non, voyons. Il tire cette tête parce qu'il le connaît pas bien sûr… T'es con ou tu le fais exprès? »_

S'en suivit une très petite confrontation entre le jeune chinois et le nouveau venu. Soi disant que le brun serait un traître.

_« -Rah! Et Ray qui ne sait plus quoi dire! Mais dis-lui d'aller se faire voir ailleurs, bordel! Bon sang, ils sont vraiment pas hardis… Et voilà, faut que Tyson joue au sauveur et livre un match contre l'autre énergumène. Va encore falloir attendre Môsieur… Tsss. Si je le baffe, pas sûr qu'il aille plus vite… Nan! J'vais attendre. Ils seraient capables de se paumer. Après on va dire que c'est ma faute. Bon allez, Kai. Fait ton boulot de capitaine et observe un peu le jeu. »_

**« -Attaque du singe fou! »**

Un grand babouin apparut et la toupie violette commença à se décupler.

_« Hm. Illusion d'optique. Pas mal. »_

Tyson, ne se laissant pas démonter pour autant, lança son propre spectre, un immense dragon, à l'attaque. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que son opposant se fasse éjecter à son tour. Kai se permis un sourire en coin. C'était pas trop mal, pour des amateurs. Il en tirerait peut-être quelque chose?

Cependant, avant qu'un autre match ne débute, l'ancien adversaire de Tyson revint. Il était partit faire un p'tit tour, un peu plus tôt. Il faut dire qu'il s'était fait jeté en beauté. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas tout seul.

_« -Mon Dieu! Une chose rose! »_

**« -Mariah? » **S'étonna celui aux cheveux verts.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et roses attachés en une queue de cheval haute, s'approcha du groupe. Il n'y avait pas que ses cheveux qui étaient rose… Ses chaussures, une sorte de châle qu'elle portait noué autours de la taille par-dessus des vêtements blancs aux bordures rose et son noeux dans les cheveux. Tout était rose. Pas d'un joli rose pastel. Naaaaan…Rose! Le genre de rose qui vous donne de l'urticaire. Enfin, qui n'était pas loin d'en donner au pauvre petit être fragile qu'était Kai.

_« -Pensée philosophique du jour: trop de rose tue le rose. Non mais c'est quoi cette horreur? Elle s'habille au rayon Barbie où quoi? Pitié, ne me dite pas que Ray sortait avec sinon je démissionne et j'abandonne l'équipe. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette…fille? Chose? …Ça porte un nom au moins? »_

Le pauvre en avait des sueurs froides. Heureusement, il ne laissa rien paraître. Il gardait les bras croisés sur son torse, l'air impassible. Très vite, alors que la demoiselle s'entretenait, ou plutôt gueulait après son camarade, un autre type; du genre armoire à glace tout dans les muscles et rien dans la cervelle; arriva.

_« -Woh. On dirait que les renforts arrivent…Super… Bon, quand est-ce qu'on bouffe, là? »_

Kai jaugea les nouveaux arrivants. Cette fille était un peu présomptueuse à son goût. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air sévère.

_« -Le premier qui lui tape la discute, je le tue à l'entraînement. Nan mais, Ray! Raah… Dire que je pensais que c'était le plus censé. Et blablabla… Allez, abrège! On a pas toute la soirée. »_

Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il fallu qu'un autre garçon arrive. Visiblement le capitaine de l'autre équipe dont ils avaient à faire. Ce dernier semblait avoir une petite dent contre Ray…

_« Bon sang il me gonfle celui-là. »_

Kai, en bon et noble capitaine qu'il était, et aussi parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre que des inconnus se permettent de les narguer, provoqua le dénommé Lee. Bras en avant, toupie enclenchée, Kai pris un air suffisant. Après tout, on est un Hiwatari ou on ne l'est pas.

**« -Excuse moi, mais…Je suppose que tu dois être le chef. »**

En fait, Kai ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à ce que quelqu'un puisse lui refuser un défi. Non mais, il était Kai Hiwatari, quand même! Ce type débarquait ou quoi?? A cet instant, Kai ignorait que cet évènement marquerait le début de sa carrière en tant que leader des Bladebreakers.

* * *

En effet, lors de ce tournois asiatique, son équipe se démarqua des autres et remporta la victoire. Puis vint le tournois d'Amérique, qu'ils remportèrent également. Et il y avait aussi eut celui de Russie. Quoique avant ce dernier, leur manageur, Monsieur Dickenson, les avait pas mal baladé… Tout d'abord, il les avait paumé en Angleterre, puis il y avait eut la France, l'Italie, et la Grèce… Du genre, le vieux n'avait que ça à faire, de faire se promener ses petits protégés, tout seuls, à travers le monde. A noter son grand sens des responsabilités… Kai ne s'était d'ailleurs pas privé pour lui en faire part, une fois qu'ils l'avait retrouvé. Et qu'avait-il dit? Rien. Il avait juste rit, laissant le jeune homme quelque peu…désappointé. En fait, carrément furax, mais bon. Passons ce détail.

Il y avait donc eut ce fameux tournois à Moscou. Kai avait put retrouver Tala. Les retrouvailles ne furent pas vraiment des plus amicales, en passant. S'en était suivit pas mal de problèmes: Kai avait quitté plusieurs fois son équipe au profit de celle dont son ancien ami était désormais le capitaine, les Démolition Boys. Il s'était pris la tête avec son grand-père et avait sigouillé les labos de Bobo. Oui, à l'Abbaye. Parce que Kai y était retourné, pendant un temps. Histoire de foutre un peu le bazar dans les affaires de son grand-père et de filer ensuite à l'anglaise.

Hem…

Voltaire Hiwatari l'avait d'ailleurs trèèèèèèès mal pris. Dès le retour du morveux; enfin, de Kai; il s'était empressé de l'envoyer dans une école qui faisait accessoirement pension.

Kai s'était fait royalement chier mais au moins il avait vengé Yoyo. C'était déjà pas mal. Le seul point négatif fut qu'il se retrouva poursuivit par un jeune qui l'adulait.

Aaaaaaaah, la célébrité.

Le jeune n'était pas méchant. Non. Il était juste stupide.

Non parce que, il faut vraiment être idiot pour espérer pouvoir apprendre des techniques de beyblade avec son idole après lui avoir voler sa toupie…

Ah, l'adolescence.

Vraiment, pour certain, c'était l'âge bête.

Heureusement que Kai n'était pas comme cela. Hm.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le gars l'avait très vite lâché; en vérité, après un petit séjour à l'hosto, ses parents l'avaient interdit de re-fréquenter Kai qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Puis il y avait eut un autre tournois où les Bladebreakers avaient fait bande à part, puis un léger petit souci avec Bobo the retour. Ouais, cet idiot aussi avait décidé de faire bande à part et avait décrété qu'il se vengerait de Kai. Mouais, sauf qu'évidemment, ça n'avait pas marché et la petite équipe qu'il avait mis sur pied s'était vite retourné contre lui. Il faut dire qu'il fallait être un peu tordu pour mettre un type limite schizophrène comme capitaine d'une équipe… Mais bon, c'était Bobo, fallait pas chercher.

Quoi d'autre? Oh, si.

Kai s'ennuyait.

Après ces trois années passées avec son équipe, Kai s'ennuyait. Un nouveau tournois était prévu, bien sûr. Mister D. était toujours leur manager et les Bladebreakers étaient de nouveau réuni pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Mais alors quoi? Où était le problème?

Et bien, c'était en vérité très simple. Kai n'avait plus de victime à faire souffrir. Yoyo était vengé, Voltaire croulait; voir coulait; sous les dettes et autres remboursements qu'il devait à certaines entreprises; Kai faisait toujours bien les choses…; Bobo avait fini en tôle, Tala et lui étaient enfin réconcilier, et il s'entendait plutôt pas mal avec ses coéquipiers qu'il avait fini par accepter comme amis.

Tout était parfait.

Il lui fallait un souffre douleur. Mais qui? Hm…

Kai, allongé dans l'herbe verte du jardin situé derrière leur petite villa de luxe, les bras croisés sous sa tête, réfléchissait.

_« -Y aurait pas une âme charitable pour se laisser torturer? Non? »_

**« -Kai? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »**

_« -Hm? A tient, Tyson… Heeeey… Tyson…! »_

Le capitaine ne répondit pas à son coéquipier. Il se releva, un sourire inquiétant ourlant ses lèvres fines.

**« -Euh, Kai? T'es sûr que ça va?**

**-…On peut mieux.**

**-Bon, tu viens? On va tous aux courses.**

**-Je reste ici.**

**-Comme tu veux. Alors à tout à l'heure! »**

Le jeune garçon partit en courrant pour rejoindre ses camarades. Ainsi, il ne vit pas Kai qui penchait délicatement la tête sur le côté pour mieux lui relu… euh, l'observer.

_« Joli cul. »_

Kai? Pervers? Naaaaan…

Il n'était qu'un pauvre petit adolescent en proie à la vilaine puberté qui s'abattait sur lui avec acharnement.

Bon, ok, Kai était peut-être un peu…débauché? Il était en manque, ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui! A l'adolescence, les hormones ont tendance à dérailler… En plus, comme il était introverti…

Enfin…

Kai secoua la tête. Il avait trouvé un nouveau hobby.

Précisons que l'approche du tournois aurait dû être sa préoccupation du moment.

_« Cible enclenchée! »_

Ça ne l'était visiblement pas…

* * *

**« -Bonne nuit tout le monde!**

**-Bonne nuit Max! Bonne nuit, Kai!**

**-Hn. »**

Le sommeil ne tarda pas à gagner tout ce petit monde. Bientôt, Max, Ray, Kenny et Tyson, dormaient à point fermer.

* * *

Une ombre se leva, silencieusement. Elle se dirigea à pas feutrés à travers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses amis, puis à travers le couloir. Délicatement et prudemment, elle posa un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier en bois. Une marche, puis deux… Voilà, l'obstacle de l'escalier avait été franchit avec succès. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, le tout sans allumer aucune lumière. Sa position ne devait pas être découverte. Arrivée à destination, elle ouvrit le frigo et s'empara avidement d'un somptueux gâteau au chocolat préparé peu de temps auparavant par le cuisinier du groupe.

* * *

**« -Maaaaaaaais, Raaaaaaaaay! Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi!**

**-Tyson, ça suffit, ne ment pas! Tu avais du chocolat tout autours de la bouche ce matin en te levant et il y avait des miettes sur ton lit!**

**-Mais j'ai rien fait, j'te le juuuuuuuuuuuuure!**

**-Tyson…** Gronda le chinois.

**-Dis, Chef, tu crois que Tyson est somnambule? **Demanda le petit blondinet.

**-Franchement, j'en sais trop rien. Ça serait bien la première fois. **Répondit-il.

**-Mais c'est pas moi, c'est un complooooooooooot!**

**-Tyson, arrête! Tu as mangé tout le gâteau au chocolat que j'ai préparé hier soir. On en a la preuve.**

**-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais… **Pleurnicha l'accusé, à genoux devant son juge. **Je sais! C'est Kai qui m'a fait le coup! »** Accusa-t-il en pontant du doigt son capitaine.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci décroisa ses bras de sur sa poitrine, s'approcha de l'insolent et lui frappa le haut du crâne.

**« -Baka!**

**-Mais aïeeeeeuh… »**

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas Kai qui avait fait le coup, après tout. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas son genre de s'engloutir tout un gâteau puis de faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être était-il réellement somnambule? C'est du moins ce que songea Tyson tout en massant son crâne douloureux.

**« -Je ne pense pas que Tyson soit responsable.** Commença Kai. **Pas de son plein grès, en tout cas.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? **S'étonna Ray.

**-Peut-être est-il réellement somnambule. **Il haussa les épaules. **Une fringale au beau milieu de la nuit. »**

Tyson n'en revenait pas. Son capitaine prenait sa défense? Il le croyait, alors? C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Lui, au moins, ne l'accusait pas à tord! Les autres semblèrent réfléchir puis acquiescèrent. Après tout, Kai avait probablement raison.

Quand à Kai? Il jubilait. C'était vraiment trop facile…

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Ray lisait un roman, affalé dans le canapé, un casque sur les oreilles. Kenny était dans sa chambre avec Dizzy, l'ordinateur portable qui, accessoirement, causait; oui, oui, l'ordinateur parlait. Dizzy n'était autre qu'un malheureux spectre qui, au lieu de trouver sa place dans une toupie, comme tout bon spectre qui se respecte, avait malencontreusement fini coincé dans le dit ordinateur portable du gamin à lunettes. Fallait pas être très doué, quand même… Et pendant ce temps, Tyson et Max jouaient au baseball dans le jardin.

Ou plutôt, Max tentait patiemment d'apprendre à son ami à jouer au baseball.

C'était pas fameux.

De son côté, Kai les observait. Il attendait. Quoi? Oh, trois fois rien. Juste…

**« -Ah! C'est pas vrai?! J'ai envoyé la balle sur le toit!** S'alarma le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

**-C'est pas grave, Tyson. On va prendre une échelle et aller la chercher. **Le raisonna le blond.

**-D'accord! Je vais chercher l'échelle! »**

…le moment propice.

Le jeune garçon revint peu de temps après avec une échelle. Il la tenait tandis que son camarade montait prudemment. Le petit ange blond avait atteint le toit. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne repère l'objet de ses pensées. Il s'approcha, s'en empara et se retourna pour descendre.

**« -Mais… Tyson!! L'échelle!! Tyson…? TYSOOOOOOON??? »**

Bruits de criquets.

Le vent s'engouffra dans ses mèches blondes.

Tyson n'était plus là, et l'échelle encore moins.

* * *

**« -Hey, Ray?**

**-Oui?** S'enquit celui-ci en retirant son casque et en observant son vis-à-vis.

**-Bah, Kai m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.**

**-…Bah, euh…Non. Je l'ai même pas vu depuis qu'il est partit s'entraîner Dieu seul sait où.**

**-…**

**-…»**

Ils se regardèrent. C'était pas normal. Soudain…

_**« -TYYYYYYYYYYYYSOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!**_

**-Max!! » **S'écrièrent les deux autres.

* * *

Ray tapait du pied. Bras croisés, air sévère…

_« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais le p'tit chat n'a pas l'air content… »_

Tyson avait les sourcils froncés et semblait de mauvaise humeur lui aussi.

_« Je sais, je suis extraordinaire, mais pas la peine de me regarder comme ça… »_

Max semblait plutôt…choqué. Tout comme le Chef.

**« -Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire, Kai?** Commença le chinois, suspicieux.

**-…**

**-Tu étais où, aujourd'hui? **Continua-t-il.

**-J'peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde? **Répliqua le jeune homme.

**-Tu n'aurais pas dit, à tout hasard, à Tyson, que je le cherchais? **Enchaîna l'autre. **Et comme par hasard, au moment où Max était sur le toit?**

**-…Je te demande pardon?** Kai sembla étonner.

**-Tu m'as dit que Ray voulait me voir!** Accusa Tyson.

**-Oui, et comme par hasard, l'échelle par laquelle Max était monté a disparut à ce moment là… »**

Kai les regarda, un à un. L'air passablement choqué, voir troublé, qu'il affichait ne lui ressemblait pas…

**« -C'est quoi cette histoire?! J'étais à l'entraînement. Max! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais sur ce toit?!** S'emporta-t-il.

**-Ne change pas de sujet, Kai! » **Menaça Ray.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils et repris son air autoritaire et froid. Il foudroya son coéquipier du regard.

**« -Premièrement, tu as tout intérêt à me parler sur un autre ton. Deuxièmement, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire! Je ne vois pas de quoi vous me parler! Je viens tout juste de rentrer et vous, vous m'agressez! Et troisièmement! **Il fixa Max.** Je ne veux plus jamais entendre dire que l'un de vous ai monté sur ce toit! C'est clair?!**

**-Kai…**Tenta le blond.

**-Tu aurais put être blesser! Tu aurais put glisser du toit et tomber! »**

Le silence retomba parmi l'équipe. Kai n'avait jamais autant parler de toute sa vie. Enfin, à ce qu'ils savaient… Non, parce que s'ils savaient… Bref. Ils s'en voulaient. Ils avaient accusé leur ami et capitaine alors que celui-ci semblait réellement s'inquiéter pour eux. Et puis, c'est vrai: pourquoi leur aurait-il joué un tour comme celui-ci. Surtout pour Max. C'était un adolescent absolument adorable. Qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal? Au moins d'être complètement sadique et sans aucun sens morale…

**« -Mais…Avoue que c'est bizarre, quand même. T'es venu me voir et…**

**-Je n'étais pas là, Tyson! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je me répète?** S'énerva le plus vieux.

**-Kai, à moins que t'es un sosie…**

**-… »**

Kai baissa la tête. Il demeura un instant ainsi, sans bouger, les bras le long du corps. Puis, comme il avait toute l'attention de son équipe; pour une fois…; il monta à l'étage d'un pas lent et las, leur murmurant tout de même:

**« -…Croyez ce que vous voulez…**

**-Kai…Attends… »**

Trop tard. Kai avait disparut au coin du couloir. Ils soupirèrent, culpabilisant et s'interrogeant sur ce qui c'était passé.

_« J'aurais dû faire théâtre! »_

Un sourire ravi fleurit sur les lèvres du coupable.

* * *

Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça! Kai aurait put être bon joueur et leur pardonner… Surtout que… Mais non. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la manière dont Ray s'était permis de lui parler. On ne s'adresse pas ainsi à son supérieur! Non mais.

Ainsi, sa petite vengeance personnelle débuta. Il avait mis au point un plan im-pa-rable! Tout d'abord, il devait se débarrasser de Tyson. Pourquoi? Ils partageaient la même chambre. Et en plus, il ronflait. L'horreur. Qu'est-ce que ce serait à cinquante ans… Quoiqu'il espéré être partit vivre sa vie d'ici là. Quand même.

Pour cela, il fallait avant tout qu'il se procure un ordinateur autre que Dizzy. Cette saleté de machine pourrait bien tout révéler à Kenny qui donnerait ensuite l'info aux autres.

On ne laisse pas entrer le loup dans la bergerie quand on peut l'éviter, tout de même.

Par conséquent, il se retrouvait dans un endroit étrange rempli d'étagères envahies de livres et d'ordinateurs équipés d'Internet. Autrement dit, une bibliothèque.

Il y en avait une dans la ville à proximité d'où ils logeaient. Kai commença donc ses recherches, en vain.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures, il abandonna.

Oui, Kai Hiwatari jetait l'éponge.

Fait extrêmement rare. Mais en vérité, il était persuadé de pouvoir trouver une autre solution à son problème. Pour ne pas paraître plus suspect aux yeux de ses amis, il emprunta quelques livres: six. Kai aimait lire à ses heures perdues.

_De la brièveté de la vie_, Sénèque.

_Puissances de la séduction,_ Claudia Fernanda Barrera

_Les Filles du Feu,_ Nerval

_Le Prince,_ Machiavel

_Premier amour,_ Tourgueniev

_La Citée des dieux sauvages,_ Isabel Allende

Après ses emprunts, il pris le chemin du retour, songeur. Il dressait mentalement sa petite liste…

_« Faut que je passe faire des courses… »_

Et, sur cette bonne initiative de sa part, il partit gaiement faire quelques emplettes. Enfin, aussi gaiement que peut l'être Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

_« Bon, ils ne sont pas encore là, parfait. »_

* * *

Il était midi lorsqu'il cessa son rangement et descendit à la cuisine. Ses coéquipiers étaient de retour et semblaient tout penauds. Il haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras, l'air plus que sévère.

**« -Kai, euh… Voilà, on est désolé. On n'aurait pas dû t'accuser à tord… C'était pas ta faute et en plus, l'échelle était par terre, donc elle a due tomber quand j'suis aller voir Ray. **S'excusa Tyson.

**-Hmpf!**

**-Pardon.**

**-On est désolé, on ne recommencera plus.** Insista Ray.

**-…C'est bon, c'est oublié. »**

Rassurés, les jeunes se sourirent. Heureusement que leur capitaine n'était pas rancunier… Hem…

Kai passa sa journée à lire, sous le regard attentif et un peu surpris des plus jeunes. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu s'adonner à autre chose qu'au beyblade. Et pourtant, il était là, tranquillement installé sur une chaise longue, sur la terrasse, une pile de bouquins à ses côtés.

* * *

La lune était haute, l'air lourd. Tous dormaient profondément, même le Chef. Ah non, Kai ne dormait pas, lui. Il travaillait assidûment. Crayons en main, colle à papier, carnet de notes… C'est ainsi que Ray le trouva, en plein milieu de la nuit, quand il se leva pour aller aux p'tits coins. Ben quoi? Il avait une envie pressante! Cependant, il n'osa pas le déranger: le capitaine des Bladebreakers semblait absorber par ce qu'il faisait… Il remonta donc, en baillant, et se rendormis. Personne ne pouvait empêcher Kai de travailler sur de nouvelles techniques de beyblade ou sur sa toupie. Même si ce n'était pas l'heure. Oh! Si seulement il savait…

* * *

**« -Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Kai, ce matin?**

**-Oui, il a dit qu'il allait rendre les livres qu'il a emprunté hier.**

**-Déjà?!**

**-Ben…ouais. »**

* * *

Enfin débarrassé de son alibi, un jeune homme marchait tranquillement dans les rues de la ville, distribuant à quelques jeunes filles des prospectus, l'air parfaitement détaché. Il en était à sa 123ème fiche. Pas mal, pour un début. Il était fier de lui.

_« Allez, plus que 477 tracts et j'aurais fini. »_

Il faisait vraiment chaud, aujourd'hui. Le baromètre affichait 28 degrés dans la villa. Ils étaient tous amorphes, affalés ça et là, incapable de bouger tant la chaleur les accablait.

**« -C'est pas possible qu'il fasse aussi chaud!**

**-On va tous mourir…**

**-Je vais voir au sous sol, il y a peut-être un problème avec la chaudière. »** Annonça Ray.

Se traînant difficilement jusqu'en bas, le chinois pensa qu'étrangement, à chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème, il en manquait toujours un à l'appel… C'est vrai, quoi! Kai n'était jamais là quand il leur arrivait une cou…euh, une bêtise. A croire que soit il avait une bonne étoile qui veillait sur lui, soit…

Naaaaaan… Kai ne serait pas capable d'être à l'origine de tout ça.

…

………

Réflexion faite, Kai en était tout à fait capable! Sauf que ça ne collait pas vraiment au profil du personnage.

Tout à ses réflexions, le jeune homme s'approcha de la chaudière. Tout avait l'air normal… Ou pas. Non, ce petit bouton rouge qui indiquait _puissance maximale_, ça n'était PAS normal! Quel était l'imbécile qui avait bien put…?

Une minute…

Ray grogna, pensant que l'un d'entre eux; notamment quelqu'un en particulier; se fichait pas mal d'eux. Il éteignit la chaudière qui contrôlait le chauffage de la maison. Oui, et il sentait que ce quelqu'un devait être suffisamment malin pour ne pas se faire prendre… Un bon tacticien, ce coupable. Sadique, intelligent, discret, subtil…Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne correspondant au profil.

* * *

_« Woh…C'est bizarre, il y a comme une certaine tension, ici. »_

**« -Kai?**

**-Oui?**

**-Aurais-tu allumé le chauffage, ce matin, avant de partir…?**

**-…Pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que tu m'accuse encore de quelque chose, Ray?**

**-Devine.**

**-…**

**-Alors?**

**-Hm?**

**-KAI!**

**-…**

**-Non, mais…je rêve?? Tu… »**

Le téléphone retentit, coupant court à l'interrogatoire. Tyson répondit.

_« Ouf, sauvé par le gong. »_

**« -Oui? Euh…Oui c'est moi, pourquoi? Qui êtes-vous?…QUOI??? NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE?! »**

Le jeune garçon à la casquette raccrocha furieusement. Ses amis l'interrogèrent, inquiets. Jamais auparavant Tyson n'avait semblait si….près à commettre un meurtre, en gros. Étrangement, il se retourna lentement vers…

**« -Kaaaaai…**

**-Hm? »**

_« C'est moi ou le p'tit dragon est près à me bouffer, là? »_

Au même moment, on sonna à la porte. Ce fut Max qui alla ouvrir, toujours aussi choqué par la tournure des événements. Comment son cher capitaine, leur ami, leur frère d'arme, pouvait-il être derrière tout ça? C'était impensable! Il y avait forcément une erreur! Un jumeau maléfique, peut-être…?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une horde de créatures féroces se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes dehors, la bave aux coins des lèvres, leurs orbites réduits à l'états de gros cœurs rouges… Il ne dû sa survie qu'aux bons réflexes de Ray venu in extrémiste le sauver de cet enfer. Il venait de claquer la porte aux nez de centaines de fans en folies, hurlants et pleurant milles déclarations d'amour. Heureusement, la porte d'entrée de la villa était équipée de trois verrous, d'une chaîne, et d'un système d'alarme…

Mieux valait être prudent de nos jours…

**« -Non mais c'était quoi ces dingues?** S'exclama Tyson qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

**-Aucune idée…Kai?**

**-…Je suppose qu'il s'agit de votre fan-club.** Répondit-il, l'air songeur, voir un peu trop innocent.

**-KAI!**

**-…**Il haussa les épaules. **Ben, quoi? »**

Sidérés.

Ils étaient si-dé-rés!

Mais dans quel cauchemar étaient-ils tous? Depuis quand Kai était-il aussi… sadique? A bien y réfléchir, ne l'avait-il pas toujours était? Sauf que là, c'était nouveau! Du jamais vu! Le grand et célèbre Kai Hiwatari dans toute sa splendeur…

Ça faisait peur…

Comme pour confirmer que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, l'une des fans hystériques se jeta littéralement contre la fenêtre du salon, hurlant leurs noms et plaquant contre la vitre un petit papier où était collé une photo de Ray, à demi nu, prenant sa douche, insouciant. Dessous, son numéro de portable était affiché avec la note _« Célibataire. Cherche désespérément petit ( e ) -ami ( e ). Appelle-moi. »_…

**« -KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!! »**

_« Outch… »_

* * *

L'heure était grave. Les Bladebreakers étaient tous réunis autours du coupable. Le pauvre, assis sur une chaise, n'avait aucune porte de sortie de secours. Bien sûr, il avait tenté un retrait des plus courageux vers sa chambre… Mais il se trouvait que ses bourreaux avaient quelque chose à lui reprochait…Du coup, il était piégé, là, en plein milieu du salon. L'attaque des fans hystériques étaient heureusement terminée…

_« Ils ont pas l'air contents…J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi? Grâce à moi, ils sont encore plus populaires… Ils devraient me remercier. Quels ingrats! »_

**« -Kai, désormais, tu ne vas nul part sans nous!**

**-…J'ais pas besoin de nounous, merci bien.**

**-Non mais tu as vu dans quel pétrin tu nous as mis?!** S'écria son coéquipier chinois.

**-…**

**-Et en plus tu nous as mentit ouvertement! **Poursuivit-il.

**-…**

**-C'est toi qui a mangé le gâteau de Ray!** Renchérit Kenny.

**-…**

**-Tu m'as fait croire qu'il m'avait appelé et t'as retiré l'échelle pour que Max reste coincé sur le toit! **Attaqua Tyson.

**-…**

**-Tu nous as fait culpabiliser!** Fit Max.

**-…**

**-Et en plus tu as donné de photos de nous à une centaine de fans et avec nos numéros!**

**-…**

**-Mais réponds! **S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

**-…Pas une centaine…**

**-Pardon? **S'étonna Ray.

**-Juste…600 filles.**

**-QUOI?? »**

_« Woh! Du calme! Vont finir par me faire une syncope… Sont tout pâles… »_

* * *

Inutile de préciser que suite à cela, il était hors de question de laisser le jeune homme sans surveillance. Ce dernier se retrouvait continuellement suivit, où qu'il aille. Heureusement, pas jusqu'aux toilettes. Et l'intimité, dans tout ça? Bon, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eut de scrupule à les photographier sous leur douche… mais c'était pour la bonne cause!

Ce soir-là, les Bladebreakers eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil. Personne n'osait s'endormir. Mais le Marchand de Sable n'attend pas. Ils n'auraient vraiment pas dû s'endormir…

_« Mission terminée! Repos! »_

* * *

Hm… Qu'il avait mal dormi… Max s'étira, tout engourdi. A chaque fois qu'il avait fermé les yeux, une image de son capitaine, un sourire de psychopathe sur les lèvres, avec un tube de rouge à lèvre dans une main et un pot de gel à cheveux dans l'autre, s'insinuait dans son esprit, le réveillant en sursaut. Puis, vers une heure du matin, le sommeil avait eut raison de lui. Finalement, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la villa. Ce qui signifiait que soit tout allait bien ce matin, soit…

**« -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! »**

…personne n'avait encore rien vu.

Max soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était encore passé? Kai n'aurait quand même pas décidé de se venger parce qu'il avait été privé de dessert suite à ses bêtises?

…

Quoique, valait mieux se méfier, maintenant…

Ainsi près à tout affronté, Max se leva de son lit, chaussa ses chaussons snooppy, enfila un peignoir bleu ciel, et se dirigea mollement vers sa porte. Kenny, avec qui il partageait la chambre, s'était lui aussi réveillé suite au hurlement bestial qui semblait provenir des chambres de Ray et Tyson. Il suivit donc Max après l'avoir saluer.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir, la porte de la chambre de Ray et celle Tyson s'ouvrirent toutes deux à la volée…

**« -KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!! » **Hurlèrent-ils.

D'abord effarés, leurs deux amis ne tardèrent pas à éclater de rire. Il fallait avouer que leur capitaine s'avérait avoir une imagination…débordante.

**« -Je vais le tuer!!! **Hurlait Tyson.

**-KAI!!! »** S'époumonait Ray.

En effet, ils s'étaient réveillés, chacun complètement épuisés d'avoir si mal dormis. Ce n'est qu'en passant respectivement devant le miroir de leurs armoires qu'ils avaient constaté l'ampleur des dégâts…

Tyson avait désormais les cheveux dressés à la mode punk, le tout tenant Dieu seul sait comment grâce à une tonne de gel rose fluo à paillettes multicolores. Il avait aussi l'inscription _« princesse Disney »_ marquée au feutre rose sur le front. Sans compter qu'il avait du fard en grosse quantité sur les joues, du rouge à lèvre rose flashi qui dépassait de partout, et des petits cœurs roses dessinés sur sa figure. Et puis… disons que le tutu rose pâle était très assortit.

Quand à Ray…

Qui aurait cru qu'il avait de si belles jambes? Des jambes digne d'une jeune fille, mises en valeur; si l'on veut…; par une trèèèèèèèès mini jupe verte claire. Il portait également un T-shirt vert fluo avec les mots _« Je suis célibataire mais j'me soigne »_ inscrit dessus en blanc. Kai avait dû jugé bon de lui mettre un soutient gorge, parce que vu les formes soudaines et quelques peu déséquilibrées sur sa poitrine… Et puis, il y avait surtout ces couettes… Deux grosses couettes remontées très hautes sur la tête du chinois. Ah. Et le maquillage. Aussi réussi que celui de son ami… mais en vert fluo.

Soudain, sortant de nul part, une petite tête à moitié endormi, émergea des escaliers. Le silence retomba entre regards assassins vers le pauvre innocent et crise de fou rire difficilement retenue. Il les observa, chacun leur tour, avant d'éclater subitement de rire, surprenant ainsi le groupe.

**« -KAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!! ARRÊTE DE RIRE!! »**

_« Ah non! Là, c'est trop! Ah, c'est beaucoup plus classe en plein jour! »_

* * *

_« Ils n'ont vraiment aucun sens de l'humour… »_

Le jeune homme soupira discrètement. Étrangement, ses amis n'avaient pas réellement apprécié sa petite expérience… Et ce, pour une raison tout à fait inconnue. Bien sûr.

Ainsi, contraint de rester sous surveillance constante, dans le salon, le jeune homme s'ennuyait.

_« Je ne suis qu'un artiste incompris. »_

Sincèrement, pourquoi n'essayaient-ils pas de le comprendre? Et puis, elles étaient sympas, ces couleurs…Non? Ah, les goûts et les couleurs…

Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait présentement rien à faire. Il avait fini d'arranger sa propre toupie, lui avait redonné un petit coup de peinture, l'avait astiqué, etc. Le Chef et Max étaient chargés de le tenir à l'œil: il était piégé. Et en plus, il n'avait plus rien à lire. Dire que c'était lui le capitaine de cette équipe, et qu'il avait été puni par ses coéquipiers…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tyson descendit: il avait enfin réussi à se débarbouiller et ses cheveux avaient retrouvés leur état naturel. Ray, lui; après s'être arrangé; préparer le déjeuné.

Que pouvait-il faire pour tuer le temps? Il était interdit de bouger de sur ce fichu canapé.

**« -A table! »**

Une fois tous installés, le jeune chinois fit le service. Aujourd'hui, tagliatelles à la carbonnara pour tout le monde. Enfin, tout le monde… Kai fut le seul à observer son assiette, l'air à la fois dégoûté et septique. Non, il refusait purement et simplement de manger _ça_!

**« -Kai, mange tes brocolis.**

**-Non.**

**-Kai…**

**-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça!**

**-J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE ALORS TU MANGE ET TU TE TAIS! »**

_« Non, mais…Comment il me parle, lui?! »_

Le capitaine lança un regard plus que glacial à son ex-ami. Oui, oui, ex-ami. La guerre était ouverte! On ne force _pas_ un Hiwatari!

* * *

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui? **Demanda le garçon à la casquette.

**-Moi je sais! Et si on allait à la piscine? **Proposa le blondinet.

**-Ouais! Mais, euh…**

**-…**

**-Kai, tu viens avec nous.**

**-Pas envi.**

**-Tu viens!**

**-… »**

_« Ils me tendent vraiment le bâton pour se faire battre, là, hein? Et après, ils se plaignent… Bah, puisque c'est demandé si gentiment… »_

Les garçons étaient ravis. Non seulement ils allaient pouvoir se baigner, mais en plus, dans un endroit aussi surpeuplé que la piscine municipale, Kai n'oserait jamais s'en prendre à eux. Hey! Il avait une réputation à tenir! Et ça, ils en étaient tous conscient.

Fous qu'ils étaient…

* * *

Ça faisait vraiment un bien fou, l'eau de la piscine. Rien de mieux qu'une petite baignade avec ses meilleurs amis pour passer une agréable journée. Ils s'étaient tous beaucoup amusés, oubliant pendant un temps leurs griefs contre leur chef. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs passé son temps à bouder et avait catégoriquement refusé de se baigner avec eux. Il préférait encore rester tout seul et se détendre dans la partie sauna /spa. Eux, ils avaient préféré le laisser tranquille: tant qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises…

Décidant d'un commun accord qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer, les garçons se dirigèrent vers leurs cabines. Max, de son côté, alla chercher le jeune homme russe.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kenny entra dans sa cabine. Il retira ses lunettes et son maillot de bain. Il laissa l'eau tiède de la douche le délasser.

Il soupira de bien être: cette journée de repos lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas continuellement passer son temps à analyser, réparer et améliorer les toupies de l'équipe. Il n'était lui aussi qu'un adolescent! Il fallait bien qu'il se détende un peu de temps en temps!

Tout à sa douche des plus relaxante, il ne vit pas la main qui s'emparait discrètement de ses affaires… Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il cherchait à taton ses lunettes et une serviette pour se sécher, qu'il réalisa.

**« -Oh non! Mes affaires! Mes lunettes! »**

Mais qu'allait-il faire?!

Pris de panique, le Chef fut les cents pas à travers sa cabine. Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment là-dedans! En plus, il n'y voyait rien! Et oui, sans ses précieuses binocles, le gamin était aveugle comme une taupe… C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas le savon qui se trouvait sournoisement posé sur le sol, tout près de la porte.

Tout ce passa comme au ralentit.

Il se sentit glisser, partir en arrière. Il balaya l'air de ses bras, cria. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Sa main attrapa de justesse le loquet de la porte alors qu'il tombait finalement vers l'avant, et…

**« -Ahahahahahahah!!! »**

La honte…

Des gens…

Plein de gens…

Des gens partout, tout autours de lui, qui le fixaient et qui riaient.

**« -Chef! Chef! Déguerpissez! Y a rien à voir! Chef, ça va? Rien de casser? »**

Tyson observa son ami devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre. Les personnes présentes s'en retournèrent: le spectacle était fini. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus et Ray tendirent une serviette à leur ami. Se relevant difficilement, et avec leur aide, il leur expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé.

**« -Mais, t'es sûr que tes affaires ne sont plus là?**

**-Puisque je te le dis, Tyson!**

**-…J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… » **Songea Ray.

Et puis, ce n'était pas qu'une simple disparition, il y avait aussi l'état du Chef, qui, heureusement, n'avait pas ses lunettes pour voir que…

Au même moment, Tyson repéra les fameuses lunettes, planquées sur le haut d'un casier. Il les attrapa et les rendit à Kenny.

Là, c'était sûr: c'était forcément un coup monté…

**« -Chef…tu devrais retourner prendre une douche… Tient, j'te passe mon gel douche, c'est mieux…** Tenta Tyson.

**-Mais, pourquoi tu… AAAAAAAAAAH!!!! »**

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette horreur?!

Il était près à s'arracher les cheveux, choqué par la vision de son corps devenu bleu…

C'est à cet instant que Max arriva dans les vestiaires, accompagné de Kai. Il avait eut un mal de chien à le trouver… Quand il l'eut enfin repéré, ce dernier se faisait tranquillement masser par une jeune femme, au spa, un sourire pas du tout rassurant sur le coin des lèvres…

Maintenant, il se doutait pourquoi.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir Kenny, l'air soudain furibond de Ray, et celui choqué de Tyson… Sans compté le soudain sourire en coin de Kai qui, visiblement, était mort de rire intérieurement…

**« -Kai… Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à dire…? **Menaça le brun.

**-… **Il eut un sourire sadique. **Oh, un schtroumpf…**

**-KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!! »**

* * *

Il était tard. Très tard. Ils avaient tous veillé, incapables de s'endormir, traumatisés. Ils avaient tous attendus impatiemment que leur capitaine s'endorme paisiblement. C'était fou, mais à le regarder comme ça, lorsqu'il dormait, il avait réellement l'air d'un petit ange tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent…

Erreur!

Kai n'était PAS un être innocent!

Il était vile, sadique, cruel, sans gêne! C'était une calamité, un tortionnaire!

Ses amis n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment. Ce n'était pas normal! Ça ne ressemblait pas à ses habitudes. Lui qui était d'un naturel si calme et réservé… A moins que tout ceci n'ai été jusqu'à présent que tromperies?

Ils commençaient à comprendre pourquoi le grand-père de Kai l'avait envoyé en pension… et qu'il ne cherchait plus à revoir son petit-fils.

Quoique Voltaire Hiwatari n'était pas vraiment une référence…

Kai avait dû manqué d'amour et d'attention dans son enfance pour être ainsi…perturbé. Oui, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi agir ainsi maintenant? Non, ça n'était pas logique.

Épuisés, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. La prochaine fois, ils seraient plus vigilants… Plus question de laisser le russe sans quelqu'un à côté de lui pour le tenir à l'œil!

Ils auraient dû penser à engager une nourrisse…

* * *

Ce matin là, lorsque Tyson se réveilla, il s'étonna d'avoir si bien dormis. Il vérifia tout de même le lit à côté du sien. Parfait, Kai dormait encore. Il faut dire qu'à enchaîner les conneries, il devait être épuisé…

Rassuré, il décida d'aller prendre un bon petit-déjeuner avec ses amis. Il posa ses pieds par terre, se leva et…

**« -WAAAAAAAAAH! »**

…S'écroula comme une larve sur le sol.

Agacé, il se retourna vers la source du problème. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire…

**« -Tyson, ça va? On t'a entendu crier. »** Firent ses coéquipiers en entrant prestement dans la chambre.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon leva devant son nez un fil de pèche. Les autres observèrent le sol et n'osèrent plus bouger. Partout! Il y en avait partout! Suspendu au-dessus du sol, attaché ça et là, aux meubles, aux lampes, aux divers objets de la chambre, le fil de pèche s'étendait comme une sorte de toile d'araignée…

Évidemment, l'endormi choisi cet instant pour s'éveiller. Il s'étira et bailla largement. Il avait vraiment bien dormi.

**« -Cette fois, ça suffit, Kai! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?!**

**-…**

**-Réponds!**

**-Calme-toi, Ray. **Le retint Max.

**-…**

**-Alors?**

**-…J'm'ennuie. »**

Alors là, c'était la meilleure! Il s'ennuyait?? L'instinct de survie des Bladebreakers les mis en alerte. De quoi serait encore capable leur chef s'il était réellement en train de _s'ennuyer_…?

_« Ben quoi? Me regardez pas comme ça! »_

**« -Je refuse de dormir une nuit de plus avec lui! » **S'écria Tyson.

_« Aaaaah! Bah enfiiiiin! J'ai cru que ça viendrait jamais! »_

C'est ainsi qu'il fut décrété que Ray changerait de place avec Kai. Ce dernier allait enfin pouvoir avoir une chambre à lui tout seul, le rêve! Une petite trêve s'imposait, non?

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées. Deux semaines de calme et de tranquillité. Deux semaines où ils s'entraînèrent d'arrache pieds pour le tournois. Deux semaines où Kai était semble-t-il revenu à lui.

En effet, depuis le jour où il avait été décidé, pour le bien être physique et mentale de tous, que le leader des Bladebreakers privilégierait d'une chambre à lui seul, il n'y avait plus eut le moindre incident. Il était redevenu lui-même. Froid, autoritaire, sérieux, et surtout _calme_!

Un miracle…

A croire qu'il avait inventé tout ces stratagèmes dans le seul but de changer de chambre…

C'était…flippant.

Non, sérieux. Si Kai était capable de tant de choses pour si peu, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si l'enjeu avait été plus grand? Personnellement, les Bladebreakers préféraient l'ignorer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Ils avaient même retrouvé le sommeil et n'était plus obligé de surveiller une certaine personne… Ce dernier se faisait même oublier. Il passait la majorité de son temps à s'entraîner ou à flâner sous le couvert des arbres du jardin. Le reste du temps, il lisait. Ses coéquipiers auraient même put parier qu'il avait déjà dû lire tout ce qui ce trouvait à la bibliothèque.

C'est donc ainsi, alors qu'ils étaient en repos; aucun match n'étaient en vu pour le moment; qu'ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour à la petite foire qui se déroulait en ville. Étrangement, Kai accepta de les accompagner. Pour une fois qu'il voulait bien sortir en leur compagnie…

Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup, essayant le plus d'attractions possible et mangeant des barbes à papa et des pommes d'amour à en être malade. Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, ils décidèrent de faire un dernier manège avant de rentrer.

**« -On fait celui-là?** Proposa Tyson.

**-Euh… **Hésita Max.

**-Oh, allez, Maxou! Ça va être super! Me dit pas que t'as peur?** Le taquina son ami.

**-J'ai pas peur!**

**-Kai, tu monte avec nous?**

**-…M'intéresse pas. »**

Le chinois secoua doucement la tête tandis que le garçon aux cheveux bleus haussait les épaules. De toute façon, Kai ne voulait faire aucune attraction. Il les accompagnait, c'était déjà pas mal! Quoique… Il avait quand même fait du tire à la carabine… D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient tous mis une note mentale à eux-mêmes: ne JAMAIS laisser un fusil dans les mains de Kai… Il était vraiment un peu trop…précis, à leur goût.

Ils prirent donc leurs places et s'installèrent dans une petite nacelle. La barre de sécurité s'abaissa et le manège démarra. D'abord lentement, puis un peu plus rapidement.

De son côté, Kai les observait.

_« Ça fait déjà deux semaine… J'pense qu'il est temps de lever la trêve. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans le coin? Hmmm…Ah! Parfait. »_

Voyant que le manège n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de lui, le machiniste profita d'aller aux toilettes. De toute manière, c'était un jeu pour enfants, absolument inoffensif. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver?

Il s'éclipsa.

Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû…

Car manège pour enfants ou pas, dès l'instant qu'il reste sans surveillance…

Le jeune homme russe s'approcha, curieux. Il observa un instant les boutons de commande sur le tableau de bord. Quelques-uns attiraient d'ailleurs son attention. Ils étaient jolis, ces boutons. L'un était vert pomme, un autre jaune poussin, un troisième couleur framboise, puis un rouge vif et enfin un bleu nuit. Très attrayantes, toutes ces couleurs! Kai leva les yeux vers ses camarades qui riaient dans leur nacelle. Soudain, il capta celui du jeune chinois.

Ce dernier, pris soudain d'un doute, paniqua. Qu'est-ce que Kai faisait-il aussi près du poste de commande? Il fut pris de frayeur en voyant le sourire angélique qui se dessinait sur les lèvres fines…

_**« -Kai! Non! Ne fais pas… »**_

Et hop! Un joli bouton vert de presser…

_**« -…CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! »**_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? J'l'entends pas… »_

Le beybladeur pencha la tête sur le côté, observant sa découverte. En effet, la nacelle venait d'être propulser subitement vers le haut.

_« Et ça fait quoi si j'appuie sur le bleu? »_

Décidé à tester le plus de boutons possible, Kai appuya joyeusement sur ledit bouton bleu.

_**« -KAI!!! »**_

_« Tient? J'ai cru entendre mon nom… »_

La nacelle se retrouva secouer dans tout les sens en moins d'une minute, montre en main! Un coup à gauche…Un coup à droite… Haut, bas… Marche arrière… A l'envers… Accélérations…Le tout répété une bonne dizaine de fois.

Kai s'amusait comme un p'tit fou. Il retrouvait son âme d'enfant.

Aaaah, le bon vieux temps…

Il fallait absolument qu'il en fasse part à Tala dans sa prochaine lettre. Il rirait sûrement autant que lui en ce moment.

Pendant ce temps-là, ses camarades hurlaient tout ce qu'ils savaient. Ou plutôt, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient… Ils se sentaient nauséeux.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta brusquement. Kai, surpris que son désormais jouet s'arrête en si bon chemin, pencha la tête sur le côté, un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage. Les garçons en profitèrent pour descendre tant bien que mal. Ils avaient la tête qui tournait. De son côté, le capitaine n'était pas du tout content.

_« Maaaiiis…Hm? »_

Son regard capta une paire de sandales. Des sandales blanches avec de gros pieds velus dedans. Il releva très lentement les yeux vers la personne situé à côté de lui.

_« Oh oh… »_

L'air passablement furieux, le machiniste foudroyait le petit être qu'il était du regard. Dans sa main, le câble d'alimentation du poste de commande…

**« -…Euh…Salut? »** Tenta le jeune homme.

* * *

Ray soupira, les mains sur les hanches, la tête basse. Il avait vraiment cru à une amélioration. Il aurait dû se douter que l'ennemi, euh, que son ami, n'avait fait que battre en retraite, attendant patiemment le meilleur moment pour frapper.

Et il avait frappé fort. Très fort.

Ils étaient tous rentrés complètement malades. Les plus jeunes avaient même… vidé leurs estomacs…

Quand à Kai, il fut arrêté et sermonné par des agents de sécurité. Il avait été emmené au poste de police et les garçons avaient dû payer pour sa caution. Enfin, Monsieur Dickenson avait payé pour sa caution. Et il n'était vraiment pas content. Si bien que le jeune homme fut puni: interdiction formelle de jouer un match pendant le tournois, interdiction de sortir seul, interdiction de mettre la vie de ses coéquipiers en danger, etc…

Kai ne se souvenait plus trop de ce que le petit vieux avait dit.

Pour l'heure, il boudait. Il boudait réellement cette fois-ci.

_« Si on peut même plus s'amuser… »_

**« -Bon, Kai… Tu sortiras quand tu sera calmé. En attendant, les gars et moi, on va faire quelques courses. Kenny veillera sur toi alors inutile de tenter quoique ce soit! »**

Le jeune homme fixa méchamment son geôlier qui trembla de peur. Pour toute réponse, il détourna la tête et croisa les bras.

Ray soupira. Il n'y avait décidément rien à en tirer… Pire qu'un gosse!

Les garçons sortirent donc, tapotant au passage l'épaule du condamné, enfin, du nouveau gardien de _« la bête »_, en signe de soutient morale. Bien entendu, ils n'oublièrent pas d'emmener les clés avec eux et de les enfermer à l'intérieur…

Le petit être à lunettes ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il devait faire. De plus, soyons honnêtes, quelles chances avait-il contre leur prisonnier? Il faisait au moins trois têtes de plus que lui! Sans compter ses muscles et sa force… et son sale caractère. Non, vraiment, il allait se faire laminer…

**« -Hey!**

**-Ah! **Il sursauta. **Euh…Oui?** Se reprit-il.

**-… T'aurais pas des feuilles? »**

Kenny hésita. Était-ce bien prudent? Reprenant son courage à deux mains, il fouilla dans ses propres affaires avant de tendre un petit paquet de feuilles à Kai. Après tout, ce n'était pas bien dangereux, une feuille de papier…

Il l'espérait.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, le russe ne fit rien de spécial. Il écrivait. Kenny soupira de soulagement et décida de travailler un peu avec Dizzy. Il s'installa donc en face de l'autre. Bah oui, il avait quand même un rôle à tenir, ne l'oublions pas!

Pendant ce temps-là, l'autre garçon écrivait. Il écrivait vite, sans prendre réellement le temps de réfléchir. Il n'en avait pas réellement besoin en fait. Et puis, il écrivait dans sa langue natale…

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, lorsque les garçons revinrent au Q-G, ils furent tout d'abord étonnés du silence qui régnait.

C'était trop calme…

**« -Kennyyyy… **Tenta le blond.

_**-Hmmmm!!!! »**_

Inquiets, ils approchèrent du salon et…

**« -Kenny!! »**

…se précipitèrent vers leur ami.

Le pauvre était… comment dire…? en saucissonnait sur une chaise à l'aide d'une corde et avait un torchon de cuisine en guise de bâillon. De plus, ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos, ses lacets étaient noués entre eux et il avait un post-it rose fluo sur le front.

Tyson le pris et lu:

**« -Parti acheté un timbre et une enveloppe à la poste. Kai. »**

Nouveau soupire du groupe. En fait, ils n'auraient vraiment pas dû laisser Kenny s'occuper _seul_ d'un être comme Kai…

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent plus ou moins dans le calme. Plus ou moins…

En effet, à son retour, Kai s'était fait réprimander par ses petits camarades. On ne ligote pas ses amis! Qui plus est, la punition pesait toujours sur lui. Oh, bien sûr, il les avait accompagné le lendemain aux courses. Ce fut d'ailleurs la seule fois depuis…

Il avait eut la merveilleuse idée de faire en sorte que Tyson tombe sur lui dans le magasin et avait crié au viol… Ainsi, Tyson fut éjecté du magasin par la sécurité. Quand à Max, il le poussa une cabine d'essayage où une vieille femme se changeait…

Inutile de préciser quelle fut sa réaction…

Max rejoint très vite son ami sur le trottoir… et bouda.

Puis vint le tour du pauvre Chef qui ne s'en était pas encore tout à fait remis de ses émotions de la veille. Le comploteur dissimula plusieurs disquettes, câbles USB et autres petits matériels informatiques sur le garçon à lunettes, si bien que lorsqu'il passa devant une borne de sécurité, il fut très vite mis à la porte…

Enfin débarrassé de ces gêneurs, le leader de l'équipe rejoignit Ray au rayon fruits et légumes et se tint sagement. Enfin… jusqu'à la sortit du magasin. Là, ils récupérèrent les trois autres qui patientaient dehors, assis à même le bitume. Bien sûr, ils avaient été furieux et Kai fut chargé de porter toutes les courses.

Qu'à cela ne tienne! Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire: il put ainsi distribuer discrètement toute la nourriture achetée aux divers S.D.F. qu'ils croisèrent sur le chemin du retour. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les garçons s'en rendent compte et récupèrent les sacs, préférant encore se fatiguer à les porter…

Est-il nécessaire que Kai en fut ravi?

Bref. Depuis ce jour, il n'y avait plus eut de problèmes. Mais les Bladebreakers n'étaient pas dupes! Ils savaient que dès l'instant où ils baisseraient la garde, une autre bêtise leur tomberait dessus! Ainsi, depuis plusieurs jours, ils n'osaient plus fermer ne serait-ce qu'un œil pour dormir…

Autant dire qu'ils ressemblait présentement plus à des zombis qu'à de parfaits adolescents en pleine forme…

Il n'y en avait qu'un qui profitait d'un sommeil bien mérité.

Ce matin-là ne faisait pas exception. Lorsque le facteur sonna à la porte; manquant de faire avoir une attaque à presque tout les Bladebreakers; Kai dormait encore comme un bébé.

Tyson traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, se mangeant au passage un bout de table, un coin de mur et le bord du tapis. Même la maison se dressait contre eux! Ou bien était-ce eux qui n'y voyaient plus très clair dû aux nombreuses nuits blanches? Quoiqu'il en soit, le garçon à la casquette ouvrit au facteur, signa le reçu et se retrouva avec un paquet dans les bras.

**« -Qu'est-ce que c'est? **Lui demandèrent ses amis en bâillant lorsqu'il fut revenu parmi eux.

**-J'sais pas… J'comprends pas ce qui est écrit. J'crois que c'est pour Kai. »**

Pour Kai? Peut-être était-il préférable de vérifier ce que c'était avant de le lui remettre…Ce serait du moins plus prudent pour eux. Pas sûr qu'ils tiennent contre une nouvelle vague d'assauts…

D'un commun accord, ils ouvrirent le paquet pour tomber sur…

**« -Un DVD? Oh, il y a une lettre. »**

Se regroupant autours du Chef, ils lurent silencieusement.

_**Привет **(Bonjour)** Kai!**_

_**Comment vas-tu? Nous, ça va.**_

_**Comme tu le vois, j'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Ainsi que ta vidéo… Bry', Spencer et moi, on l'a regardé ensemble. On était morts de rire. Enfin, surtout moi. Les gars ont mis au moins une heure à me calmer après ça. Eux, ils étaient plutôt choqués… Il faut dire qu'ils n'ont pas eut le temps de te connaître réellement quand tu étais à l'Abbaye, à cinq ans. Je crois que c'est Bryan qui a été le plus dérouté. Il n'en revenait pas! Au fait, il me dit de te dire que, je cite, t'es « un grand malade ». Mais, tout à fait entre nous, il a dit ça avec le sourire. Ouais, je sais, Bryan sourire, c'est pas tout les jours… Spencer me charge de te signaler qu'il faudrait pas trop épuiser ton équipe si tu veux qu'ils soient en forme pour votre tournois… Manquerait plus que t'es à faire tout le travail! Attends, à quoi servirait le rôle de capitaine sinon?**_

_**Bon, et sinon, ils vont comment tes larbins? Ça va, pas trop choqués, traumatisés, éreintés et/ou morts?**_

_**Ben quoi?**_

_**En tout cas, je constate avec…plaisir? Que tu reste toujours le même. Pendant un instant, tu m'as fait peur. Mais je vois qu'en faite, t'es même pire qu'avant! Je savais bien que le vrai Kai n'avait pas put disparaître et devenir cet être froid et indifférents que tu laissais apercevoir. En fait, c'était ta couverture, c'est ça? Pas mal. C'était finement joué.**_

_**Moi qui croyais que t'avais vraiment perdu la mémoire… Traître, va!**_

_**Enfin.. Je parle, je parle…**_

_**Bref! Je t'envoie un petit souvenir que j'ai réussi à chopper dans les archives de Bobo avant que les gars et moi on récupèrent notre liberté.**_

_**En souvenir du bon vieux temps…**_

_**Amuse-toi bien!**_

_**Дружественный…**(Amicalement)_

_**Tala Ivanov**_

_**(P.S: Le coup des fans, c'était trop marrant! Mais je crois que mon moment préféré c'est à la fête foraine! Rappelle-moi de ne jamais monter dans un manège avec toi.)**_

**« -J'arrive pas à croire que Kai nous ai filmé et qu'il ai envoyé ça à Tala!** S'exclama Tyson.

**-D'après vous, c'est quoi comme souvenir?**

**-…Autant regarder. Au point où on en est… »**

Déjà quelque peu remontés contre leur capitaine qui se permettait de les humilier, il prirent le DVD, l'insérèrent dans le lecteur et s'installèrent devant l'écran plasma de la télévision.

Soudain, une petite bouille aux cheveux en bataille apparut à l'écran, l'air étonné. Il s'agissait de Kai.

**« -C'est fou comme il pouvait être mignon, petit… **Commenta Max.

**-Ce n'est qu'une façade… » **Devina le chinois.

La vidéo en noir et blanc révéla un autre bambin aux cheveux coiffés façon diablotin.

_**« -Kai! Qu'est-ce tu fou! Viens!**_

_**-C'est quoi, ça?**_ Le petit Kai montrait du doigt la caméra.

_**-C'est pour que Boris nous observe. **_Expliqua l'autre.

_**-Aaaaaaah…Il nous voit, là?**_

_**-…Probablement…**_

_**-Coucou Bobo!!**_ Le gamin fit de grands signes de mains à la caméra, un immense sourire innocent sur les lèvres. _**Bah, il répond pas…**_

_**-Kai… C'est une caméra…**_L'autre semblait exaspéré.

_**-Youhouuuuuuuuuu! Y a quelqu'uuuuuuuuuuuun?? Beeeeeeeeeeeeeuh! »**_

L'adorable boules de poi… bambin, l'adorable bambin… commença à faire des grimaces, à s'accrocher à la caméra, à montrer ses fesses… jusqu'au moment où l'image se grisa et où plus rien ne fut visible.

_**« -Oups…Cassé… »**_ Furent les seuls mots audibles.

Puis une autre image apparut. Une grande salle où de nombreux enfants étaient en train de manger tels des automates, la tête basse, le regard vide, mâchant à la même allure. Puis il y eut une émeute, une bataille salissante où la nourriture vola, puis une chanson à la chorégraphie plus que douteuse, un Voltaire qui se fait assaillirent par des centaines de petits monstres, une chute dans un couloir, une expérience scientifique qui tourne mal; pauvre scientifique…; et où l'innocent réussi à s'échapper, une bataille de boule de neige… Puis vint le moment où deux enfants en quête de justice et de liberté s'insinuent dans un bureau, ravageant tout sur leur passage, puis une chambre, et enfin, un magnifique feu de joie à l'extérieur…

_**« -MES FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!! »**_ Hurlait Boris.

On vit le sublime phénix faire son apparition et projeter son futur maître au sol avant que celui-ci ne tombe dans les pommes.

La vidéo s'arrêta là, deux heure plus tard. Les Bladebreakers étaient en état de choc.

Ils comprenaient mieux maintenant ce qui arrivait à leur capitaine. Kai n'avait jamais perdu la tête. Nooooooon, il était DEJA comme ça AVANT!

Effrayaient

Sidérés

**« -Je savais pas que Boris avait gardé des vidéos… J'aurais dû les lui demandé plus tôt, tient.**

**-KAI?! »**

_« Bah, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont a sursauté comme ça? C'est bon, j'suis pas un monstre… Woh, ils ont l'air complètement paniqués… Oh oui! Craignez-moi! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!! Hem.. Bref. Bon, j'ai plus qu'à réécrire à Tala pour le remercier… Naaaaaaaan, j'vais carrément aller squatter chez lui à la fin du tournois. Ah bah non, il faut d'abord que je passe au manoir… Zut. Bon ben, j'vais en profiter pour voir mon cheeeeeeeeer grand-papa…!Héhéhé… »_

* * *

Depuis ce jour, les Bladebreakers n'osèrent plus contrarier Kai. A vrai dire, ils avaient réussi à trouver une parade pour ne pas finir avec des cheveux blancs avant l'âge… Dès que le tournois fut fini et qu'ils furent déclarés vainqueurs, tous prirent la fuite. Max alla rejoindre sa mère aux USA et réintégra l'équipe américaine prénommée All Stars; Ray retourna en Chine, dans son village natal, et redevint un White Tiger; Tyson et Kenny rentrèrent au Japon et restaient en contact avec les deux autres.

Quand à Kai, le pauvre se retrouvait tout seul, sans personne… Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi.

_« Bah, pas grave, me reste grand-pa'… »_

Il franchit donc la porte d'entrée du manoir. Aussitôt, il fut salué par son major homme et le reste du personnel. Indifférent, il se dirigea vers le lieux où se réfugiait habituellement son grand-père, à savoir, le bureau. Il frappa deux petits coups avant d'entrouvrir la porte et de glisser, un brin malicieusement:

**« -Oh, graaaaaaaaaaand-pèèèèèèèèère… »**

* * *

FIN

* * *

_**Alors? Ça vous à plut?**_

_**Kai est grave, pas vrai? Il s'est vraiment pas arrangé avec le temps. J'ai mis ses pensées en **italique** par rapport au résumé: **"la pensée abstraite"**. Pour les mots en russe, j'ai cherché un traducteur sur Internet qui faisait rançais/Russe. Voilà. ^^**_

_**Comme certains l'auront peut-être remarqué, j'ai préféré désigner Kai comme étant un « jeune homme » alors que ses coéquipiers sont désignés comme « petits ». Qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai aussi réinterprété certaines scènes de la saison 1, mais c'est pas vraiment évident quand on regarde les épisodes en anglais et qu'on est pas doué en anglais, lol. J'espère que ça a été quand même?**_

**_Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews de _« Enfance…Innocence…ou pas. »_:_**

**Maïlys:**_** Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que le premier OS t'es plut. Comment trouve-tu celui-ci? Kai est sérieusement atteint, lol.**_

**SNT59:**_** Oui, c'est vrai, je pense aussi que Boris et Voltaire ne s'en seraient pas sortit si ça s'était réellement passé comme ça, lol. Est-ce que cette suite t'a plut?**_

**Kaiylia:**_** Comme tu le vois, il n'y a eut de nouvelle victimes au programme. Je ne voulais pas m'en reprendre à Voltaire de peur que ça ne fasse trop répétitif par rapport à la première partie. Mais comme tu le vois, Kai revient le voir à la fin. Il a pas fini d'en baver le pauvre Voltaire, lol.**_

**Kamatari-chan:**_** Ravie que la première partie t'ai fait rire . Est-ce que la deuxième aussi?**_

**Swordetios:**_** Et voilà la suite que tu m'as demandé!^^ Alors, heureuse?**_

_**Merci encore à vous tous (toutes)!**_

_**Donnez-moi vos impressions, merci!^^**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


End file.
